Pizza!
by Neo-Robin
Summary: The titans oreder a deliciuosly deadly pizza!


**Pizza!**

**Chapter 1**

Rotten pizza.

There was a knock on Robin's door.

"Robin! Robin! Said Cyborg.

"What?"

"Beast boy and I are going to order a pizza! What toppings do you think it should have? Pepperoni/mushrooms/extra cheese/ or.."

Cyborg, looking at Beast boy.

"Vegetarian." Said Cyborg.

"I think any topping would be nice."

"Lets just order two pizzas, one for us and one for the vegetarian." Said Cyborg

"Yeah." Said Robin smiling.

The two, Cyborg, and Beast boy, rushed down to the telephone to call two pizzas, one with pepperoni and one vegetarian topping.

"Star." Said Robin, knocking at Starfire's door.

The door opened.

"Yes, Robin?" Starfire said smiling.

"Uh.. Are you going to eat pizza with us?"

"Of course!" said Starfire smiling even more.

Then they heard Cyborg and Beast boy shouting,

"Oh wow hooray." Said Raven with her casual voice.

"Pizzas here!"

They ran up to the door. The deliverer was a girl the same height as Starfire. She had black hair and was very skinny. She was just like Starfire! She hid her face under her cap so they couldn't see her face, anyways, she told them the how much the pizza costs (in a very familiar tone of voice). She thanked them and left. They saw a little grin on the girl's face. They didn't care. All their thoughts were on the pizza.

"Teen Titans! Let's Eat!"

They dug in the pizza until there was nothing left, not even the crumbs! After eating the pizza they went back to do what they were doing, when suddenly a familiar girl's face flashed upon the screen. It was the delivery girl who just delivered their pizza.

"Hello, Teen Titans!" said the mysterious girl.

"What do you want?" said Robin sensing trouble.

"Don't you recognize me?" said the girl in a giggly voice.

"No." said Robin.

The girl took off her hat, and the Titans were surprised, it was Starfire's dark sister Blackfire!

"Now do you recognize me?" said Blackfire in a teasing tone of voice.

"What do you want?" asked Robin in an angered voice.

"Nothing, I just delivered a yucky vegetable pizza and a simple pepperoni pizza which I added one more ingredient." Said Blackfire in a satisfied tone.

"What?" said Robin feeling alarmed.

"Oh- nothing, except this!" said Blackfire showing the Titans an empty vase that was once filled with some liquid.

"What is that?"

"It's a special poison made to put someone to sleep but if you put too much, it becomes a lethal poison which could kill a normal human in less than an hour, and it only works for Tamaranians!" said Blackfire laughing.

Robin looked worriedly at Starfire who was wavering by now.

"Starfire!" said Robin running to grab her before she fell.

Starfire fell on Robin's arms.

"R-Robin.." said Starfire weakly, then she fell unconscious.

"Awwww, that's so sweet!" Blackfire teasing them.

Robin was burning with rage. Then Blackfire lifted up another empty vase that was filled.

"What is that?" said Robin angrily.

"No need to get touchy Robin, this is just an antidote for the poison that Starfire just ate up!"

"What do you want?" asked Robin, worried about the unconscious Starfire that was getting hotter and hotter by the minute.

"The crystallite." Said Blackfire, her eyes flashing.

"What crystallite?"

"You know, the crystallite that you found inside the snowman's body!" (Remember the episode 'A Very Chilly Summer'?)

"Why do you want it?" said Robin

"That rock has mystical powers far beyond you utter imagination Robin, legend says it can even bring back the dead!"

"Where do you want to meet?" asked Robin.

"Our exchange place will be on a shopping center fairly close to your tower, and don't bring any of your friends, or I will break this vase or drink it myself!"

(End of transmission.)

Robin stared at Starfire. She was already red and was sweating a lot.

"Wait here." Said Robin about to rush out.

"Where do you think you're going?" said Cyborg.

"I'm going to give Blackfire the crystallite!"

"Do you think Blackfire's just going to give you the antidote?" asked Cyborg.

"No." said Robin

"But I have to try."

"How about a plan?" said Beast boy.

"Good Idea!" exclaimed Cyborg.

"Let's do this.."

The Titans stood in a circle plotting a plan.

**Chapter 2**

**Souvenir**

In the shopping center.

"Robin! I was expecting you." Said Blackfire.

"Where is the antidote?" said Robin, holding Starfire on his back.

"The crystallite?" said Blackfire eagerly.

Robin took the crystallite out of is pocket.

"Now you will give me the crystallite." Said Blackfire, holding her hand out.

Robin threw the crystallite to Blackfire.

"Now, the antidote!" said Robin.

"I don't think so!" said Blackfire smiling, her eyes turning purple ready to attack.

"Teen Titans, GO!" said the voice from behind Blackfire.

It was the titans.

"You tricked me!" shouted Blackfire.

"And you me!"

Blackfire frowned and took out the antidote vase. She was about to take off the lid when suddenly; the vase was covered with a dark energy.

"Azrath Mitrion Zinthos!"

Raven took out the vase from Blackfire's hand and gave it to Robin.

"HA HA HA HA, foolish earthling, now I have the crystallite of Klon! (Made that up.)

"Robin put Starfire on the floor and gave her the antidote. She awoke,

"Robin?" said Starfire, in a voice that sounded like she had never been sick.

"Blackfire!" Starfire frowned.

Her eyes began to glow green with fury.

"Ha, you're no match for me! I have the crystallite of Kron!" said Blackfire proudly.

"In fact that 's just a crystallite we bought as a souvenir from vacation to a mineral site." Said Robin, smiling.

"Then it's a.."

"Fake." Said smiling.

"AAARRRRRGGGHHHHHHH!" Shouted Blackfire.

"You tricked me!"

Blackfire started to charge at Robin to do a starbolt punch, but got blown away by a green starbolt.

"You leave him alone!" said Starfire.

"Why should I little sister?" Blackfire said.

The both of them charged at each other. They fought furiously, from the ground it looked like small fireworks. At the last moment Starfire threw a giant starbolt at her sister, who got blown away to the ground.

"This won't be the end! Little sister!" Blackfire shouted painfully.

Then Blackfire flew away into outer space.

The Titans, after their triumphant victory over Blackfire, went back to their tower.

**Chapter 3**

**Pizza FEST!**

There was a slight knock on Starfire's door.

"Star, it's me."

"Yes, Robin?"

"Are you all right?" asked Robin.

"Yes."

Then Starfire looked at the main room. They were having a pizza fest.

"No, thank you." Said Starfire closing her door.

"Star, I didn't come here to ask you for pizza."

"Then what did you come for? Robin?" asked Star.

"I-I just wanted to see you." Robin blushing.

Starfire blushed.

They both got closer to each other; they could feel their warm breaths together.

After a short moment their lips met. They hugged tightly and stayed there for a short period of time, until Beast boy had let out a scream, and Cyborg was laughing.

"What happened?" Robin asked coming out of the hallway holding hands with Starfire.

"Beast boy accidentally ate a pepperoni pizza!" said Cyborg, laughing even harder.

The Titans laughed all together when they saw beast boy. He was jumping around washing his tongue.

The End

Made by: Neo-Robin

More coming…Stand by..

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
